


Real love (a mclennon story)

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul needs real love….John is willing to give it to him….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real love (a mclennon story)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the Beatles....all just fantasy.

**It was a hot day in** **February 1968. The Beatles along with their wives, girlfriends, assistants and numerous reporters travelled to[Rishikesh](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rishikesh), in northern India, to attend an advanced [Transcendental Meditation](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transcendental_Meditation_technique) training session at the [ashram](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashram) of [Maharishi Mahesh Yogi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maharishi_Mahesh_Yogi). **

John walked out of his and Cynthia’s hotel room, closed the door behind him and made his way over to the door of the hotel room next to his. This was the room Paul shared with Jane.

Cynthia was away following an meditation session so John felt alone and decided to visit his secret lover. A big smile appeared on John’s face just thinking about Paul.

While he walked over there his smile slowly disappeared, cause he could already hear the yelling coming through the door.

“JANE!!” he heard Paul yell “Come back here!!! Don’t you walk out on me like this!!!”

“Oh SHUT UP PAUL!!!!” Jane yelled back “It’s not all about YOU!! I have a career too you know!! And I’m going down to the reception to call him back without you whining about, right now!!!”

“But….JANE!!!” Paul yelled and John could hear a desperate tone in his mates voice “A few more minutes! Please! Don’t leave me alone like THIS?!!!”

Then he heard Jane yell “Let go of me Paul!!” followed by the loud sound of a slap.

“OUTCH!” John heard Paul whine “What was that for?!”

John suddenly heard Jane’s voice very close meaning she was standing on the other side of the door by now “You can help yourself perfectly fine now CAN’T YOU?!” he heard now and John saw the doorknob moving.

“FUCK YOU!!” he heard Paul yell with a broken voice.

“YOU WISH!!!” Jane yelled back and then the door yanked open so hard it made John jump.

 

“Uh…hello there Jane…” John said not too enthusiastically.

“John….” Jane nodded her head and turned around one more time towards the hotel room.

“JOHN’S HERE!!” she yelled into the room, but there was no response. So Jane shrugged her shoulders and walked past John, pushing him out of her way angrily.

 

John watched Jane storm off and walked into the bedroom but didn’t found Paul there.

Through the thin white curtains he could see Paul's silhouette outside on the balcony.

He slowly walked towards the balcony and quietly slipped through the curtains to find Paul standing there leaning forward with his arms on the railing of the balcony.

He was in deep thoughts while smoking a ciggie and John wondered what he was thinking about.

John stared at Paul and was again amazed by the beauty of Paul. His white smooth skin and his beautiful dark locks of hair blowing a little in the wind and falling a little over his angelic face.

He watched Paul's hair dancing in the wind and he could smell the scent of his shampoo coming from it. John noticed it was still a little wet so he must have just finished his shower.

 

“Lovely…” John thought to himself. He loved Paul’s scent. Especially after a shower. His sweet scent always made John's head spin and want to hold him close and mostly more than just holding him.

He heard Paul sigh a little and John smiled at the fact that Paul still hadn't noticed John standing behind him, watching him.

 

Paul was wearing a long white silk bathrobe and it looked so sexy on him.

John slowly walked over to Paul and when he stood right behind him he slowly put his arms around Paul's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

John took a deep breath to inhale Paul's lovely scent.

“Hi John....” Paul softly smiled. He wasn't even a bit startled by John.

“Hi Macca...” John answered and laid his chin on Paul's left shoulder and his hands on Paul’s stomach “...what's bothering you my love?” he sweetly asked and kissed Paul's cheek.

“Oh...nothing...” Paul sighed and laid his hands over John's and entwined his fingers with John's fingers “...Jane and I had another argument...nothing new...”

“Oh...” John said while he nuzzled Paul's neck “...about her career not matching with yours again?” he asked while he took the cigarette from Paul’s lips and took a long drag to finish it.

He then pushed the ciggie out on the railing of the balcony and threw it away over the edge.

“Yeah...” Paul said while closing his eyes and enjoying John's touch “...and she walked out on me just a few sec ago...”

“Walked out on you?” John asked a little surprised. How could anyone walk out on Paul? He thought to himself “What do you mean love?”

“Well...” Paul started but stopped. John could see his cheeks flush a little red and Paul looked a little embarrassed.

“What is it?” John tried again “Why won't you tell me? You can tell me everything....you know that...”

“Promise me you won't laugh?” Paul asked a little insecure.

“You know I won't...” John whispered in Paul's ear sending shivers down Paul’s spine.

 

“Well....” Paul started again “...when we were in the shower, Jane and me were...you know.... getting things started....”

“Hmm” John mumbled encouraging Paul to go on.

“She got me all worked up and you know... totally ready for it and hard as a rock.... Paul shyly explained “...I first satisfied her and made her come, but just when she was about to do me… the phone rang...”

“Tell me she ignored the phone!” John said with a surprised voice.

Uhm....she didn't...” Paul sadly said “...she abruptly pushed me away and told me it could be her boss and she had to answer it.”

“Ah fuck...that’s so not cool Macca!” John said while holding Paul a little tighter against him “And then what happened? Don't tell me she left you alone like that!”

 

“Well...she did...” Paul softly said with his head hang down and staring at his feet now “...It feels like we are missing the love we once had.... It's not like when I'm with you Johnny.... I can feel your love when we are together... I love you so much.... I don't feel that with Jane...” he continued and John heard a little sob escape Paul's throat.

“Aw...my sweet Macca...” John whispered against Paul's neck “...why are you so upset? Don't cry love...I'm here now...”

“And I love that Johnny....” Paul sniffed “...but we always have to be together in secret...always have to hide our love away...and I don't want that anymore...I want real love....your love....”

“And I will give it to you...” John softly said while still hugging Paul tight from behind “...right here...right now...”

 

“Wha..?” Paul asked in surprise and he looked back up again and stared at John still leaning with his chin on his shoulder.

“Ssssh....” John shushed him with a finger on Paul's lips and caressed Paul's plump lips slowly with his fingers “...close your eyes and just enjoy the feeling....I'll show you real love....just like you deserve to get it....”

“But...” Paul complained “...someone could see us....”

“So....?” John smiled “...I don't see the problem....now....relax and enjoy...”

Paul gave a little worried look once more at the view in front of him. Only a few people came passing by and no one seemed to pay any attention to the balcony's. So Paul felt safe to close his eyes and laid his head back so it rested on John's strong shoulder.

John softly let his finger run from Paul's face to Paul's neck.

Then let his hands slip inside Paul’s opened bathrobe and let them run over Paul's chest. He could feel Paul relax under his touch and this made John smile.

John slowly let his hands rub the soft warm skin he found there. John lazily drew circles on Paul's belly and he heard a soft sigh come from Paul.

John let his hands go back upwards while caressing every inch of Paul's upper body and now softly rubbed his chest and played a little with Paul's nipples and felt them turn hard by the touch.

 

“Better...?” John whispered while slowly kissing Paul's neck.

“Yeah..” Paul moaned softly.

“Good...” John whispered and let his tongue explore Paul's neck while he let one hand slowly run down Paul's chest and belly again and stopped right above the little line of hair leading towards Paul's crotch.

Then very slowly he let his hand slide further downwards and discovered that the state Jane left Paul in hadn’t totally disappeared yet.

“Hmmm...” John said playfully “...look who we have here...” and cupped Paul's member.

“Ahhh...” Paul moaned softly obviously enjoying everything John did.

John slowly started to stroke Paul and felt him getting harder with every movement.

“You like that....don't ya...” John whispered in Paul's ear and licked his earlobe.

“Hmhmm...” Paul hummed and nodded his head slowly.

 

Now Paul was fully erect, John started to stroke him slowly up and down a little faster making little moans escape from his lover.

While John kept on stroking his lover he felt his own member begging for some attention now cause he was hard as a rock now too.

The hand that he still had on Paul's chest slowly run down and started to stroke and squeeze Paul’s perfect round bum.

They were still pretty safe from any eyes out there to get them caught and because Paul's big white silky bathrobe was covering everything up perfectly.

Slowly John started to massage Paul between his legs from behind to make him relax enough and then let one finger slip inside of him.

Paul softly gasped and was a little surprised by this sudden movement from John.

“Hush hush love....” John whispered in Paul's ear “...relax for me....”

When he felt Paul relax a little more again, John let a second finger slip in.

“Ahhh....” Paul moaned and grabbed onto the railing.

“Do you want me to get some lube first...?” John asked worriedly and removed his fingers.

Paul shook his head “...no....don't…. stop now…. please...” he said hoarsely.

 

John pulled his own pants down a little and made his aching member wet with some spit.

He then lifted Paul’s bathrobe up from behind and carefully made Paul spread his legs a little.

John then positioned himself and very slowly pushed himself into Paul's warmness.

Paul hissed under his choked breath and squeezed the railing so hard it made his knuckles turn white.

John stopped moving and stroked Paul's cheek “You okay?...Want me to stop...?”

“No....please go on....” Paul gasped “...make love to me....please....”

John then slowly started to move in and out of Paul carefully and after a few movements, he could feel Paul starting to relax.

Paul laid his head back on John's shoulders again and closed his eyes to concentrate fully on John moving inside of him with so much care and love.

John heard Paul's soft moans and his heavy breathing in his ear while he lazily thrust in and out of his lover and kept on stroking Paul in the same rhythm.

Paul let his hands run behind him and rested his hands on John's bum and moved along with John's thrust.

John caressed Paul's cheek with his free hand and turned his face towards him and started to kiss Paul without stopping his movements.

Paul kissed him back and the kiss went deeper and deeper while John kept on stroking Paul in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

 

John then changed his angle a little making himself hit Paul's prostate and Paul moaned out lout into his mouth. He knew Paul would be on the edge very soon now and started to thrust a little harder in and out of Paul now feeling him starting to shake a little and his muscles tense and his breathing was becoming very heavy.

“Cum for me....” John whispered into Paul's mouth and that did the trick. Paul came hard into John’s hand and John kept his mouth on Paul's to muffle his moans.

Just feeling Paul's body tense and shake with his orgasm made John come inside Paul too and moaned back into Paul’s mouth.

While John slowly rode off his orgasm he felt Paul fall against him because his legs were wobbly from the intense orgasm he just had.

Paul opened his eyes slowly “...Damn....I love you so much....” he said and they kissed passionately.

 

“John?! John?!” They suddenly hear Cynthia call from John's room next to them.

John carefully pulled himself out of Paul and quickly pulled his pants back up and Paul quickly closed his bathrobe tighter around himself.

“Yeah Cyn?!” John called back while squeezing Paul's bum making him jump a little. He winked at Paul and Paul smiled back giving a quick peck on John's lips.

“Love you...” Paul whispered.

“Love you too...” John smiled and stared madly in love at Paul.

Then Cynthia appeared on the balcony next to them.

“Oh! There you are!” Cynthia smiled at John. “Hi Paul!” she said seeing Paul next to John.

“Hi Cyn.” Paul smiled back and nudged John softly in the ribs to make him stop staring at him.

“Huh?!” John said a little startled “Oh hi Cyn!” he smiled at his wife.

“I could have known you would be at Paul's” Cynthia laughed. “Are you coming?”

Paul giggled softly in his hand by her now a little awkward question after what just happened and John had a cheeky grin on his face.

Cynthia raised her eyebrows. She clearly was missing something, but she was getting used to that. The Beatles always seemed to have their own little secrets and jokes no one would ever understand or know about. Especially John and Paul.

John gave Paul a warning push and looked back at Cynthia.

“Sure darling...” John said and then turned his stare at Paul one more time to take in his beauty “...I'm…Coming...” he said and gave Paul a sexy wink.

Paul winked back at him with a sweet smile on his face.

 

John and Paul then walked off the balcony through Paul's room towards the door.

When they were at the door John grabbed Paul by his collar of his bathrobe and roughly pushed him with his back against the door.

Paul moaned softly when he felt John push his body against him and grabbed the back of John's head to pull him into one more passionately kiss.

They kissed passionately and wantonly while rubbing against each other, but before they would turn too aroused again they broke the kiss and stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I will miss you...” Paul pouted and stared at John with his big doe eyes.

John cursed under his breath. He really didn't want to leave Paul.

“See you very soon love....” John soothed Paul and pulled him into a big comforting hug.

He felt Paul hug him back and holding onto him like he never wanted to let him go and it broke John's heart to leave him now.

 

A sudden knock on the door startled them and they broke apart.

“John!” Cynthia's voice sounded on the other side of the door “I'm waiting!!”

“Yeah yeah!” John yelled back and with one hand on the doorknob he gave Paul one more peck on his beautiful kissable lips and then opened the door to find Cynthia standing there with her hands at her sides.

“Finally!” She complained and grabbed John's hand “Bye Paul!” she smiled at Paul and then dragged John with her.

Paul watched John disappear down the hallway with Cynthia and when they went around the corner he closed the door. He let himself fall onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Soon he drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep dreaming about John…and…their real love….


End file.
